


The Sun Reminds Me Of You

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempting To Update In A Regular Fashion, Developing Relationship, I'm trying something new, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: It started with a stare. A simple, bold stare, laced with a smile and a bloom of adoration coursing through his veins. It started with a chance meeting, fate.





	The Sun Reminds Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsformetoknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/gifts).



> hA, HEY WHAT'S UP YOU GUYS!? 
> 
> Some of you, who know about my shitty habit of starting an AU and not finishing it in any kind of reasonable period of time, may be wondering... "Why doesn't this hoe just finish her other stuff now that she is on vacation?" SIMPLE. I MUST UPHOLD MY REPUTATION OF NEVER FINISHING ANYTHING BECAUSE I AM AN INDECISIVE WOMAN WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BOTHER PEOPLE WITH ASKING THEIR OPINIONS. That's why. (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> SO instead, I am starting ANOTHER new fic and while I am travelling to my dream destination(i.e. birthplace), I will continue to work on this and while I am in said place, with my family and maybe even old friends, I shall continue to work on it. Stg, if I don't update this on a semi(?)-regular schedule, literally, I will issue a legitimate apology notice, along with just giving up and updating those other things, which means it's my fault if they suck in the end. (´•̥̥̥ ‸ •̥̥̥`✿)
> 
> So without further ado, please, enjoy my new fic!! It's going to be KageHina centred, as I have never completed an A/B/O fic focused on them, which I am ashamed of, because wellllll... they were my OTP for many years. (◕ˉ◕✿) ANYWAYS. HERE WE GO!!

It was Summer 2018, a heat wave affecting nearly all of Japan, metal doorknobs becoming a public enemy to citizens all around. 

 

Tobio would be lying if said he didn't laugh when his manager, Bokuto, had his hand on the handle and proceeded to realize his mistake. He then cried and called his mate over to put cooling gel on it. He didn't feel too bad about it though, because it was pretty fucking funny. 

 

And so that's how he started his day at the bakery, thanking God he had brought his deodorant stick with him that day, because even with the thick layer he had put on before leaving his house, he was practically sweating a hole through his button up. It was actually so gross, but well, he knew that nobody else was really any better off. 

 

Work was boring, three hours of sitting behind the counter, binge playing Temple Run while he waited for literally  _anyone_ to walk in, ready to make an order. But no one did. So instead, he played games on his phone, waiting for that mysterious person to walk by again, just like he did every single day. 

 

He couldn't really describe him. Ok, that's a lie. If Tobio could use five words or less to describe that person, it'd be  _'walking sunshine'._ He didn't understand, how everyday of every season since the previous Autumn, the young man had skipped his way past the bakery window, so much animation in his face and figure. And well... it was very cute. He always had a smile on his face, a hop to his step and a disposition that could only be described as sunny. 

 

Now, don't get him wrong, he knew it was kind of odd just how happy it made him to see this redheaded omega(?) passing by the shop everyday when he didn't know him. However, he kept those thoughts mostly out of his mind, because... how could someone always be so happy? The kid was interesting and seriously, Tobio wanted to get to know him, so it probably wasn't that creepy in reality. Probably. 

 

So why was he in this situation right now? 

 

Well... he remembered about ten minutes before, he finally saw him. He saw the fiery orange hair and the small figure, adorned with a white sundress, printed with sunflowers. He remembers seeing him mouth what was probably a greeting to someone passing him on the street. He remembers seeing him stop after said greeting, directly in front of the store, a look of curiosity on his face as he considered the sign hanging outside. He then remembers his hand suddenly on the doorknob, not even phased by the heat that had burned his coworker. 

 

And then he remembered the boy sliding in front of the counter, waving slightly to Tobio and then considering the items in the display case with apt attention. He had begun to hum, walking along the counter, one hand raised in front of his lips in consideration, thumbnail pressed between his teeth, but not actually biting. 

 

And Tobio was right. He was definitely an omega. It wasn't impossible for people who weren't omega's to wear clothing like he would always see him in, but that scent was in no way mistakable. He smelled like a fresh cinnamon roll, coated with the hot glaze, but just a little more sweet than the Alpha had ever associated with a cinnamon roll. He smelled amazing and Tobio couldn't stand but a small blush appearing on his face. 

 

The small omega leaned a little closer, looking at something of the back of the case that he couldn't identify at first. 

 

_Coconut... the reason he's so sweet smelling... it's cinnamon rolls and coconut._

 

Tobio  _loved_ the smell of coconut. It reminded him of his mother, the lotion he would rub on every night before bed, before she came and read him a bedtime story and tucked him in. 

 

"Umm... do you have any coconut cookies, perchance?" 

 

_Jesus, even his voice is cute-_

 

Sadly, the words didn't register in Tobio's mind, so... he just continued to stare. For what could only be a minute and a half, before the omega lifted his gaze towards the Alpha and tilted his head, a questioning look in his eyes. 

 

"Sir...?"

 

He blinked then.

 

"U-Uh, sorry, did you say something?"

 

At this, the omega blinked twice, before smiling and hitting his balled up fist against the flat palm of his hand. 

 

"Ah, I get it! Is the sun making you spacey?"

 

"Uhhhh... sure. Let's say that."

 

"What?"

"Hahaaaaa, nothing!" He faked a laugh, making an awkward expression, lips twisted into an odd sort of smile, making the omega give him a smile back, looking a bit more than curious about this new person. "D-Did, um, did you ask something before?"

 

"Ah, yes! I asked if you sold coconut cookies here! Y'know, the kind with the- well, actually... they're kind of like a coconut cream pie, but tiny and the shell is actually cookie! You know what I mean!?" He smiled, an excited expression seemingly laminated on his face. 

 

"Mm, I know what you are talking about, but those are kind of seasonal, so we don't have any made right now."

 

"Oh..." 

 

_Oh, he's cute even when he's sad-_

 

_Is he just like. Always cute?_

 

"U-Um. Hmm, I could possibly make you some? And you could come and pick them up tomorrow?"

 

"Really!? Ahh, that'd be so amazing!" 

 

_Haaaa, I made him smile like that-_

 

"Well, for today, do you have any like... cinnamon rolls?"

 

Tobio blinked. "Ironic." It was meant to be a whisper, but. He was very allowed of how loudly he'd said that.

 

"Huh? What is?"

 

"You, uh, you smell like coconut... and a-also... cinnamon rolls. It's just ironic... probably-"

 

And for a minute there, he had seriously forgotten that it was considered an intimate subject, one's scent. And then he regretted it, blushing a deep crimson as he waved his hands in front of him. 

 

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't even think about that, I-"

 

"No, no! It's ok! I don't mind!" But he _was_ blushing. "I've been told that before, by my omegan friends! But, I will say, you are the first Alpha to tell me that! Well... other than my doctor..." 

 

_God, I made this so awkward._

 

"Nuff... knife- NICE." 

 

And it was suddenly very quiet, Tobio slapping a hand over his mouth and wanting to groan in agony. 

 

_Am I mental? Am I actually so fucking stupid to have accidentally said the wrong word? Twice!?_

 

But then... he heard a sweet sound, a sound reminding him of a bell. He was laughing... this omega had begun to laugh. At him. Shit.

 

"T-That was pretty cute, you know that?" He giggled, eyes crinkling and looking at Tobio a bit fondly. "I don't think I have ever seen an Alpha like you before."

 

"H-Huh?"

 

"You stutter a lot, you know that? And you, uh... you keep stumbling over your words... I think it's cute. Most other Alpha's are so... proud and refuse to stumble... I mean, if I had called any other Alpha cute, they probably would have, like... growled at me..."

 

"I would never growl at you!"

 

"How chivalrous..." He laughed, pushing a single strand of hair behind his ear, digging in his jacket pocket for a bobby pin, sliding it in to keep the curl off of his face. "You seem nuff... knife... nice..."

 

It was evident to Tobio that the short boy was teasing him, a dopey grin on his face, leaving the Alpha to think he was going to die from the purity.

 

 "L-Let me get those cinnamon rolls for you... how many?"

 

"Mm... let's see, we have to get one for my coworkers! Soo... Koushi, Morisuke, Tetsu... Tooru too!!" He counted on his fingers. "Five!"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Yes?"

 

"That... wasn't a good response, huh?" Tobio gave an awkward chuckle, reaching into the case and grabbing five cinnamon rolls from the hot plate. "But, uh, for the cookie pies... I need a name for the order? In case, y'know, I'm not here...?"

 

"Oh! Yeah! Hinata Shouyou!"

 

_Sunshine..._

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

"Can I have a name? Y'know, so I can ask for you, if you are here?" He gives a shy smile, looking like he just did something embarrassing. Which... in retrospect, he probably had. 

 

"K-Kageyama... Tobio. Kageyama Tobio."

 

"Tobio... that fits you pretty well, Kageyama-kun!"

 

Tobio nearly had a heart attack. He'd just said his name... his full name. 

 

_(Ok, maybe it's a little creepy how cute Tobio thinks he is-)_

 

But can you blame him...? 

 

After all... he was just like the sun. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways. This fic is dedicated to my personal sunshine, my best friend from across to ocean, Olivia. She listens to me when I talk and she supports me through all of my angsty bs. Hell, she even allows me to fill her DMs with AU ideas that I will probably never write, but she still tells me how much she loves them and she supports me and that is probably the most I could ever ask for. I don't think I could have gotten through the last year of my life without her and I feel so much brilliance and adoration towards the idea of her. She's my rock and I couldn't ask for a better friend. She's so amazing and I hope you all may oneday see it as much as I do.


End file.
